


《欧比旺•克诺比使用及维护手册》

by Christywalks



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Fun, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衷心感谢您购买卢卡斯影视，呃，不，现在是迪斯尼旗下STAR WARS公司生产的欧比旺•克诺比</p>
            </blockquote>





	《欧比旺•克诺比使用及维护手册》

《欧比旺•克诺比使用及维护手册》  
  
  
  
衷心感谢您购买卢卡斯影视，呃，不，现在是迪斯尼旗下STAR WARS公司生产的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版），本系列产品还包括欧比旺•克诺比（绝地武士版），欧比旺•克诺比（共和国将军版），欧比旺•克诺比（绝地大师版），欧比旺•克诺比（塔图因自我放逐版）以及限量发售的欧比旺•克诺比（绝地英灵版）。在您开始使用本产品前，请仔细阅读此份《欧比旺•克诺比使用及维护手册》，以避免在使用过程产生不必要的麻烦。  
  
  
  
  
产品参数：  
  
姓名：欧比旺•克诺比  
身高：177cm  
肤色：浅色  
发色：姜黄  
瞳色：介于蓝色、绿色和灰色之间，视您所处的环境而定  
体重：不提供  
产地：STAR WARS公司Stewjon车间  
产品编号：OB1111111111KNOB  
  
  
  
  
在您拆开标有STAR WARS公司防伪验证码的外包装后，您会发现：  
  
欧比旺•克诺比（裸）×1  
绝地学徒白色麻布武士服 ×1  
深棕色带兜帽外袍 ×1  
深棕色长靴 ×1  
多功能腰带 ×1  
换洗内衣裤 ×3  
扎小辫头绳 ×3  
水下呼吸器 ×1  
欧比旺•克诺比特制光剑 ×1  
  
（如您不巧发现以上配件有所缺失，或在其中发现了并未出现在配件单上的物件，例如卡米诺毒镖，请您去购买此产品的商店或公司退换，我们为您带来的不便表示诚挚歉意）  
  
  
  
  
关于开机：  
  
在您对配件确定无误后，请您尝试着为本产品开机。请注意，有别于此系列其他几个版本，欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）有着较高的敏感度和害羞属性，所以请您再开机前确认本产品穿戴得体并身处私人封闭空间，否则可能会导致本产品开机后立即死机。  
  
开机时不需要碰触任何不必要的位置，请您使用以下几种方式：  
  
1.        和您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）对话，诱使其说出：我对此有种不详的预感——成功开机  
2.        在旁边放上一份丰盛的佳肴，直到您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）因为饥饿而醒来——成功开机  
3.        如果您或您的朋友还购买了SW公司生产的奎刚•金（绝地大师版），请将其和您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）单独放置在私密空间——成功开机  
  
  
  
  
  
产品属性：  
  
比起SW公司生产的其他几款产品，如造成购买者家里年幼的孩童说话语法逻辑混乱而遭到投诉的尤达大师，或因不经允许便主动频繁与家用电器接触导致大面积用户断电的帕尔帕廷（达斯•西迪厄斯版）相比，您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）因其沉稳体贴的性格广受好评。但此产品也有着其独特的产品属性，请您在使用时倍加注意。  
  
1.        您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）非常敏感，而且很没有安全感，所以请确保您每天分出一定量时间和注意力于他身上，并经常给予他鼓励与表扬，否则您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）很可能在受到一定程度的冷落后患上忧郁症并很难被察觉的频频死机  
2.        您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）对食物只有量的要求，没有质的要求，但请您经常为他烹饪可口的饭菜，这样能增加他对您的好感度（饭时请备加瓦果汁）  
3.        您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）每天需要花一定的时间进行冥想或者光剑练习，请您为他提供以上两处场所，并在场所内自备安全舒适的垫子，以免其受伤  
4.        您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）对过去和未来的发展都很敏感，如果他向您提出某个建议（比如：您的老板明天一定会发怒的），请您务必听从他的忠告  
5.        您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）会时不时的讲一些笑点很奇怪的冷笑话，请您务必配合的笑一笑  
6.        您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）很受女性或SW公司生产的其他女性产品的喜爱，但请您切记，这种喜爱有时并不会得到回报，请您密切观察您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）的神情态度，作出相应判断  
7.        请您切记，SW公司生产的欧比旺•克诺比系列的身高是固定的，并不会随着他食量的多少而增长  
  
  
  
  
  
产品自带技能：  
  
1.        光剑第四式阿塔路以及光剑第三式索雷苏  
2.        原力相关技能  
3.        空手搏斗  
4.        像政治家一般的谈判能力和技巧  
5.        多种语言，包括通用语，伍基人语，退略克人语等  
  
  
  
  
  
与其他产品互动：  
  
欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）作为一款深受喜爱的产品，其互动性能也非常优异。至今为止能够和欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）自如互动的系列包括绝地武士系列（包括幼徒，学徒，武士，大师和英灵（仅限限量版））以及普通NPC系列。  
  
而在所有可以和本产品互动的其他系列产品中，奎刚•金（绝地大师版）与本产品的互动成功率最高。为了您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）的身心健康，本公司强烈推荐您同时购进奎刚•金（绝地大师版）。在您同时购买了这两款产品后，您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）会变得更沉稳，开朗，亲人，而同时您也有机会欣赏到这一对师徒之间独特的互动，至于互动的模式此两款产品出厂所带的只有师徒模式，其他模式请购买同为SW公司生产的互动模式Love Love扩展卡。  
  
  
欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）可以和绝大部分的其他产品完美互动，但请当以下几款产品出现在您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）附近时，请您注意：  
  
1.        阿纳金•天行者（九岁版）。当您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）看到阿纳金•天行者（九岁版）时，他会首先升起一股非常强烈的不安和自我怀疑，同时还伴随着对奎刚•金（绝地大师版）的感伤和不信任，这些情感会导致您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）自我抑郁。但总体来说，您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）对阿纳金•天行者（九岁版）并无恶意，只是请您密切注意本产品的心情变化  
2.        加加•宾克斯（神烦版）。当您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）看到加加•宾克斯（神烦版）时，他会突然间变得脾气暴躁，音量变大，但请您稍安勿躁，经市场调查表明本公司生产的所有系列产品在见到加加•宾克斯（神烦版）时都有这一反应  
3.        战斗机器人（B1版）。请务必使您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）远离战斗机器人（B1版）或其他升级版本，否则会造成不必要的产品损坏  
4.        达斯•摩尔（完整版）。警告：如果有任何一个版本的达斯•摩尔出现在您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）旁边，请您立即转移本产品，否则会出现您绝对不想看到的场景，例如您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）泪流满面，或者您的（或他人的）达斯•摩尔（完整版）被拦腰截断（出现此情况本公司不负责退换）  
5.        虽然您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）不会口头抗议，但还请您让其远离各种政治家和媒体记者  
  
  
  
  
  
  
本产品程序升级：  
  
通过购买本公司生产的产品升级包，您可以在家轻松为您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）升级！现在提供的升级版本包括欧比旺•克诺比（绝地武士版），欧比旺•克诺比（共和国将军版），欧比旺•克诺比（绝地大师版），欧比旺•克诺比（塔图因自我放逐版）。限量发行版不包括在升级范围内。  
  
请注意：升级不可逆，一旦您对本产品进行升级，您将永远失去您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）。  
  
在升级后您的欧比旺•克诺比（其他版）会发展出新的产品属性以及互动特点，关于这些问题请您仔细阅读欧比旺•克诺比系列其他版本的产品使用说明书。但请注意，升级过后的欧比旺•克诺比会失去和奎刚•金（绝地大师版）的互动能力。  
  
关于其他升级问题请查询官网，或致电公司热线。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
常见Q&A：  
  
Q：在洗过澡后我的欧比旺不会扎小辫，也不让我碰，怎么办！  
A：欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）认为他的绝地学徒辫是重要的身份象征，不会允许其他任何人碰触，出现此情景时请您借来或购买奎刚•金（绝地大师版）  
  
Q：我的欧比旺突然大喊着“不——！！”然后泪流满面，请问这是怎么回事？  
A：出现此情况则说明您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）正在进行未经允许的自主升级，为了本产品的身心健康，请您立即将其送至本公司的维修店  
  
Q：我的欧比旺突然要求我给他买一艘飞船玩，我该怎么办？  
A：反复并认真地告诉他飞行是危险的，他不喜欢飞行，并让他尽快远离身边的阿纳金•天行者（绝地学徒版或绝地武士版）  
  
Q：我的欧比旺身边总是围着很多妹子，这是正常的吗？  
A：是。  
  
Q：我的欧比旺突然对我捡回家的小猫产生了强烈的厌恶心理，他是怎么了？  
A：您家是否还有一款奎刚•金（绝地大师版）或阿纳金•天行者（九岁版）？如果是的话，请您查看一下奎刚•金（绝地大师版）的住处是否还有其他流浪小动物，或者请您让阿纳金•天行者（九岁版）暂时去别人家拜访几天。如果以上情况皆不存在，则说明您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）又一次产生了强烈的不安，请您在他身上多花些时间  
  
Q：我的欧比旺突然满脸通红的不愿说话，他是不是看到什么不好的东西了？  
A：鉴于本产品经历过高强度的心理训练，出现此情况的唯一可能则是在社交网络上看到了和他有关的作品。为了更好地解决这一问题，请您及时购买互动模式Love Love扩展卡  
  
Q：我想知道这款产品存在哪些安全弊端？  
A：本产品存在善于砍断其他产品的四肢中的一肢（单指右手）或其他几肢的潜在安全隐患，但在升级前您的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）只会对达斯•摩尔（完整版）这样做，还请放心  
  
Q：我应该几天给我的欧比旺刮一次胡子？  
A：三天不刮请参照欧比旺•克诺比（绝地武士版），五天不刮请参照欧比旺•克诺比（绝地大师版），两周以上不刮请参照楚巴卡（千年隼号大副版）  
  
Q：为什么我拿到的欧比旺•克诺比（学徒版）是个胡子拉碴，脏兮兮的中年大叔？  
A：非常抱歉，您拿到的可能是客户特殊预定的欧比旺•克诺比（共和国将军战时不洗澡版），或者欧比旺•克诺比（塔图因自我放逐版），请您尽快去就近商店或公司退换  
  
  
  
  
  
以上。祝您使用愉快！  
 ~~卢卡斯影视~~ 迪斯尼旗下STAR WRAS公司全体研发人员敬上


End file.
